Pokemon Ranger 2: New Beginnings
by Berry Eon
Summary: The girl stared at the burning building, to shockerd to register the tall stranger shaking her. "Is there anyone in there!" "Y-y-yes." she whispered. "My family."
1. Prolouge

"_Look Keith, I know you don't like it, but please do this mission!" _

"_I'm not going to. I'm not going to four other regions just for you. I'm not going to be away from Kate for that long!" _

"_Look, let's put it this way. If you don't do this mission, we'll give you a school styler for two months. That means no partner Pokemon, no Poke assists, no charge ups, only three friend Pokemon...."_

"_Okay, I'll do it!"_

"_Top Ranger Keith, you are assigned a mission to go to Kanto, Hoenn, Johnto, and Sinnoh. You are to find two kids, one boy one girl from each region that seems promising as Rangers. Get one operator from each region. The best operator-hopefuls will be best friends with Ranger-hopefuls. The Ranger school is starting a new class for other regions and you are to find the kids."_

"_Something is going to happen to the world soon, and having Kate and you isn't enough, especilly with Kate pregnant"_

_Keith allowed a slight smile at the thought of his soon-to-be son, before glaring at Rhymii and quickly capturing a Staraptor. "I'll get you for this!"_

"_Don't forget you'll have to assaign yourself missons there and do quests!"_

"_I know all that!" He flew off, before landing outside Pro. Oak's lab._


	2. Matthew and Sophie

Just as Keith was about to step into the lab, several screams caught his attention. A group of kids were surrounded by a group of Raticate. A girl with dark hair and bright green eyes was crying on the ground, her clothes in tatters and covered in scratches. Keith was interested to see what there reactions were, to see if any of them had potential. But he realized they were all seven or eight, so were too young.

He strood towards the group, just as the door to a house next by flew open, and a golden haired boy, ten or eleven, rushed out.

Keith assumed it was the little girls brother, since they both had the same eyes. "Lu!" He cried (The boy). The boy quickly shook a huge pile of Pokechow from a packet that Keith hadn't realized he was holding.

_'That's my Kanto boy. Quick thinking, protective.....'_

The Raticate scampered off with the food, and, even though you could see he wanted to spoil his little sister, first he checked that no one was hurt.

_'Responsible'_

The boy then got a bunch of Pokemon from the house (One Totodile, two Pidgey, one Spearow and a Butterfree) to walk the kids home. He then went and got a first-aid kit and dressed his sisters wounds.

_'And has basic first-aid training.'_

The kid looked up as Keith approached. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Can I speak to your mother?"

"Sure." The boy helped his sister up, and started to take Keith to there house. "Mum!" Called the boy. "We have a visitor!"

"Matthew Tennence! How many times have I told you not to let strangers in!" scolded a kind-looking plump lady. Her hair was tied back in a bun, but her last bits of golden hair escaped, with bits of flour on them. She was wearing an apron over a dress, and the apron also had flour on it.

"Sorry mum." blushed Matthew. "The Raticate attacked the kids again and I went and saved them. Then this man walked over and asked to see you."

"Again!" Muttered Matthew's mother. "The council should do something about those things!" The little girl rushed to her mother and started sobbing. "Did they get you again Lucy?" She asked kindly.

"Y-yes" Lucy hiccuped. "Would you like to come into the living room? I can tell you have something important to ask." The mother asked Keith. "Sure"

Once they were all comfortably seated, the mother introduced them. "This is Lucy" "I'm Matt!"  
"Matthew no interrupting! And I'm Georgia Tennence. You are?"

"Top Ranger Keith from the Almia region."

Mrs. Tennence gasped. "You came all this way to see my Matt?"

"Not exactly. You see...." With that, Keith explained his mission. "And I've selected Matthew to be the Kanto boy."

"Can I mum? Please!" Matt gasped, his green eyes sparkling.

"Of course you can." Mrs. Tennence smiled at her son.

"Good. I'll be ready to pick him up in a couple of days. Make sure he is sensibly packed. And Pokemon may only go with him of there own free will. No Pokeballs."

As Keith started to leave, a very pretty tall girl rushed down the stairs and into Keith. They both crashed into the ground.

The girl, who Keith presumed was Matt's twin, since they looked alike but were the same age, started shrieking, which was no surprise since Floatzel had started blasting her with water.

"FLOATZEL!! STOP THAT!" He demanded in a firm yell. Helping the girl up, he asked. "And you are?"

"Matthew's twin, Sir. I'm Sophie."

"Sophie do you perhaps want to become a Ranger or Operator?"

"I'd love to be a Operator."

"Mrs. Tennence, I will collect both your child in three days."

He left, with Sophie asking, confused. "What just happened?"

**This is set 13 years after the games, meaning (To me) Keith is 24 (recently) and Kate is 23 (24 soon**).


End file.
